


Shiny and New

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [117]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You take good care of me, Romanoff.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny and New

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Claire/Natasha - suture.

“How the tables have turned,” Natasha says, lips curling into a wry smile as she dabs a cotton ball with alcohol.

“Ha, ha,” Claire says, rolling her eyes. She winces as the cut on her brow tugs, blood trickling down her temple. It isn’t a serious injury, but she knows it needs stitches before she and Nat head off to rendezvous with Matt. “You know, I can do this myself. It’s kind of my thing.”

Natasha plucks a shard of glass out of Claire’s hair. She still smells like gunpowder from the stick-up, her face flushed and cheek bruised. Claire thinks it’s a good look on her. “That doesn’t mean you _have_ to do it.” She snips off a length of thread. “Besides, I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve stitched up Clint in a safe-house bathroom.”

With her non-bloody hand, Claire reaches back to squeeze Natasha’s thigh—half for pain relief, half for affection. “You take good care of me, Romanoff.”

“You’re too kind,” Nat says. She leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Claire’s head before brandishing the needle. “You ready, Nurse?”

“Let’s do it, Widow,” Claire says, smiling at Nat in the mirror.


End file.
